It is well known that tissues including organs are exposed to air due to incision in surgery, and these tissues can be dehydrated and oxidized leading to their damages. The dehydration and oxidation of tissue including organs during surgery lead to their damages, which are considered as a cause of problems including postoperative tissue adhesion and delay of cure.
Since adhesion especially often inhibits normal movement of tissues including organs, it is considered as one of serious complications after surgery. For instance, the adhesion occurred during tendon surgery may cause dyskinesia. In addition, the organ adhesion after intra-abdominal surgery may cause complications such as ileus, pain and sterility, and sometimes can cause problems such that next surgery becomes very difficult.
Examples of current treatment for prevention of tissue adhesion after surgery and delay of cure include treatment in which saline solution is regularly perfused to exposed organs during surgery and treatment in which tissues such as organs are covered with gauze soaked with saline solution.
However, problems has raised such that in case of perfusion of saline solution, it is difficult to maintain a sufficient covering condition of organs with fluid layer of saline solution preventing from exposure milieu that can cause oxidative stress, and in case of cover with gauze soaked with saline solution, the gauze may interfere surgery operations. It was difficult to maintain conditions in which whole surface of exposed tissue including organs can be blocked from air during surgery.
Therefore, to solve these problems, adhesion preventives composed of chitin, adhesion preventives composed with bridged hyaluronic acid and drugs for prevention of delay of cure have been proposed (for instance, refer to Patent documents 1 and 2).
[Patent Document 1]
Patent Publication No. 2948254
[Patent Document 2]
Patent Publication No. 3420851
However, the previous drugs described above lacked operationality such as user-friendliness, because their component having adhesion preventive function is macromolecule and their forms are mainly film that is placed on intended section or viscous fluid that is applied on intended section. Among substances having effect of adhesion prevention or prevention of cure delay, the ones that are water-soluble and can easily cover the intended section have not been known. While, trehalose (C12H22O11), one of saccharides that has been recently used in various field such as foods or cosmetics, has been confirmed to have very high hydrating properties compared with other saccharides. In addition, since trehalose has a similar structure to the cluster structure of H2O, when administered to cell surface, it is considered to persist as glass (amorphous) condition after dehydration, stabilizing cells or proteins instead of H2O and inhibiting these degenerations.
Trehalose, having such a high performance, is expected to be used for unknown effective indications, and a novel indication for trehalose has been researched in various way. For instance, drugs containing trehalose administered to a mucous membrane (such as Patent document 3), nutrient solutions containing trehalose as a saccharide calorie (such as Patent documents 4 and 5), solutions for transplanted organ containing trehalose (such as Patent document 6), intraocular perfusion/washing agents, eye drops, eye ointments that contain trehalose and have cornea protection properties (such as Patent document 7), association-forming agents between trehalose and unsaturated compounds used for inhibition of chemical changes of unsaturated compounds (such as Patent document 8), inhibitors of lipolysis degradation containing trehalose (such as Patent document 9) have been proposed.
[Patent Document 3]
Kokai (unexamined patent publication) No. 6-256219
[Patent Document 4]
Kokai (unexamined patent publication) No. 6-72883
[Patent Document 5]
Kokai (unexamined patent publication) No. 6-319486
[Patent Document 6]
Kokai (unexamined patent publication) No. 6-40801
[Patent Document 7]
Kokai (unexamined patent publication) No. 9-235233
[Patent Document 8]
Saikohyo No. 2002-24832
[Patent Document 9]
International Publication WO 2004/076602 brochure
However, the fact that by applying protection solution using trehalose administered to tissues exposed to air including wounds and organs due to incision in operations such as surgeries, adhesion of wounds and tissue as well as delay of cure will be prevented has not been known yet.